Learning To Live Without Him
by Leah Blacklis
Summary: This is a fic about Cloud leaving and Tifa coping with it. I read a fic a while ago that inspired me to write this but I can't remember who so if you read this and it was you who wrote it it would be great so I can thank you. This is my first fic and it's
1. Thinking

The main character is Tifa and it's set after the game ends , not sure what the coupling is going to be yet so someone has to think of one for me!! I was reading this other fic and it was awesome if I can remember the name I'll tell you, well this one is based on that fic kinda but that one was a one shot thing and this one is multi chapter it will be good, this chapter is short because I don't know if people will like it ,if I get enough reviews then I'll definitely post a new chapter like every day or something. Please R an R (this is all Tifa's P.O.V)  
  
DISCLAIMER:I own nothing!! Just thought I'd point that out  
  
LEARNING TO LIVE WITHOUT HIM  
  
I was walking home after work on a cold September night in lower Junon. I was sadly going home to an empty apartment, well not to say empty I did have a nice goldfish in a bowl in my living room who was great company.  
I would be coming home to a certain blonde handsome spiky haired man but he was still hung up on the idea that his lost love Aeris was out there somewhere waiting for him and I knew he wouldn't be whole again until he was truly and deeply in love with someone. Don't get me wrong I loved Aeris like a sister but, not to be a bitch but she got in the way of me and Cloud's relationship. Not that for a minute I though it would work but I still held on to a hope that someday he would love me the way I love him.  
He left about 2 months ago. We were living in neo-Midgar when he left in the middle of the night. He left me a not saying that he loved my just like his sister and he was sorry but he needed to find her just to see is she was really waiting for him and if she was they would go to the promised land together. I didn't believe a word of it I just though it was sad and pathetic that he would hold on to the impossible dream that she was really still alive. Now that I've been trying to get over him all I can do is feel sorry for him, what am I saying I am not over him at all every night I still cry myself to sleep and wonder if I did something wrong to make him leave or if I just wasn't good enough for him.  
There's no use wondering now that he's gone. Maybe I'll go on a little trip maybe try to find him then have a talk about what happened because deep down in my heart I know I truly love him.  
  
A.N. Yeah I know it sucked and short but it will get better if I get a review or too lol so Review if you can. Thanks! 


	2. The Trip

Learning to live without him  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I would start my trip the next day. I thought I would search all over the western continent and then move on.  
I talked to Barret last night and I told him I would be leaving Junon for a little while and I would phone him whenever I could. Of course I probably would only phone him whenever I needed to talk to someone.  
I packed everything I needed. My most powerful glove the Premium Heart and a Cure and Fire Materia. I packed my usual fighting attire and some other clothes I might need, and of course the few necessities that I would need along the way. And of course gil. I then went to sleep to get ready for my search to find Cloud.  
  
I woke up at 5 in the morning and I thought I should go back to sleep then I remembered that I wanted to get up this early to leave. I called my friend Lisa and told her that I was leaving. I had told her earlier that she would have to run the bar while I was gone. Since we owned it together I knew that she would have no problem with it.  
I saddled up my chocobo in the stable behind my house. I had a beautiful black chocobo named Liz. I gave her some greens and I was off.  
  
I started looking just around the continent I though I would go to neo Midgar first so I could travel to rocket town to see if I could get Cid to drop me off in Costa Del Sol so that I could travel there and eventually get to The City Of The Ancients. It only took 2 or 3 hours to get to neo Midgar and I decided that I would talk to Reeve while I was here.  
Reeve and I started talking to each other right after Cloud left. We became close friends fast, we had a lot it common.  
  
I got there at 9 o clock and I started to go to the new Shinra building. They were actually generating real electricity now and Reeve was praised for his honesty after a month when people started to believe that he wasn't draining the earth of Mako anymore.  
I walked into the Shinra building and the first person I saw was Reno from the Turks. I had talked to him quite a bit and we forgave each other for what had happened in the past and we were on good terms.  
"Tifa , hows life treatin ya?"  
"Hey Reno, not bad and yourself"  
"Keepin busy, ya no , but you know for a fact that I'm always bad"  
"Right Reno that was definitely uncalled for"  
"Ya whatever you know you want me"  
"You caught me, just how do you do it?"  
"It's just a gift"  
"Right. Anyways do you know where Reeve is?"  
"Why do you need him when I'm here?"  
"Well maybe it's because I can actually talk to someone who isn't absolutely disgusting"  
"Whatever Tif"  
"Reeve's up in his office"  
"Ok Reno, no hard feelings right?"  
"Never, talk to you later"  
"Bye Reno."  
  
Damn I think I forgot the keycard that Reeve gave me, oh yeah they let people go up if Reeve agrees. I guess now that Shinra isn't doing anything illegal they don't need as tough security.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have an appointment with President Reeve at 9:30"  
"Oh yes go right on up"  
"Thank you"  
  
I finally got to the elevator. I was really excited to see Reeve, two months is a long time. Oh great the elevator ringing ruined my inner thoughts. Finally Reeves office. He turned President Shinra's huge office into about 10 more offices.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
"Oh yes I have a 9:30 appointment with President Reeve"  
"Tifa? Oh yes go right on it"  
"Thank you" Well it's time to tell Reeve my plan I hop he doesn't object to it. I guess I'll have to wait and see, he thinks that traveling buy yourself is risky business so I guess I just have to tell him my case and hope he will let me go without me feeling to selfish about leaving him. 


	3. Searching for him

This is the third chapter going to start it in Reeve's office but not put to much detail in it because I wanna get started on the real story. Enjoy and always R an R I love everyone who reviews!  
  
  
  
The Trip  
  
"Hey Reeve"  
  
"Tifa, this is a surprise. How have you been?"  
  
"Great Reeve. I just wanted to run something by you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Umm I'm just going to be going on a short trip. It's just going to be about a week or so."  
  
"Ok thanks for telling me. I most certainly would have worried if I phoned or visited you and didn't know where you were."  
  
"It's no problem Reeve. I have to get going though so I'll phone you when I get to where I'm going."  
  
"OK bye and thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally I was out of Midgar. I needed to somehow get to Kalm then get a ride to the Northern continent and work my way down. I was always reassuring myself that I was just looking for Cloud because he was my friend and I was just worried about him. I knew I was just lying to myself though.  
  
Damn it was cold up here. I was cursing myself for not bringing something warmer. Well I guess it would be wasted seeing as though I'm not going to be on this continent for long but still.  
  
I wanted to try looking in the city of ancients. I Cloud went anywhere it would have been there and if not then I would just have to keep on looking.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Clouds P.O.V)  
  
  
  
I can't believe that I just left her. I need to find Aeris though. I can't keep lying to myself about my feelings for her. I just know in my heart that she's out here somewhere just waiting for me. We were meant to be together. I need to get to her so we can live life as I always planned for us, a family and living in Junon or Kalm. Maybe then we could stay at Tifa's for a while, just until we got our own place. I hope Aeris, when I find her, will feel the way that I do about her. I know she does. Hopefully she's here though because if not I wouldn't know where to look for her.  
  
  
  
(Tifa's P.O.V)  
  
  
  
I finally made it. After two weeks of traveling I finally mad it to Bone Village. I needed to find the man we left the key with so I could get in.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the man that my group Avalanche left the key to the city of Ancients to?"  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Lockheart, I am will you be needing it?"  
  
"Yes, I will return it in a day or so."  
  
"No rush though, I believe it's rightfully yours anyways"  
  
"No I really only need it for today"  
  
"Well ok here it is"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Finally I was on my way to the city of the ancients, I needed to find Cloud and tell him my real feelings for him, and then hopefully I can just go back to Junon and be happy for once in my life.  
  
  
  
(Reeve's POV)  
  
  
  
Where is she! I am so worried about Tifa. I wish she had called me again after she got to wherever she was going. I need to talk to her and at least find out what she's doing and where she is. After all she is one of my best friends. I think I'm going to call on some of my Turks to at least find her and bring her back.  
  
"Leah??"  
  
"Yes Reeve ?"  
  
"Can you get Reno and Rude on the phone for me please"  
  
"Of course, he's on line 1 Reeve"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
(Reno and Reeve's convo)  
  
"Reno here"  
  
"Hello Reno it's Reeve "  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I need you to do a favor for me?"  
  
"Sure what do you need?"  
  
"Tifa, as you know left some weeks ago and I need you to find her for me"  
  
"Reeve, she's a big girl she doesn't need us looking for her"  
  
"I know, I just need you to find her and to know that she's ok"  
  
"Yeah Yeah ok I'll get Rude and we'll leave"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"Yeah talk to you later"  
  
Finally I was going to have peace of mind since she left.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Yea I know that sucked but please review if you can! Oh yea and sorry I haven't updated forever!! And if you review tell me who you think Tifa should hook up with, and lets treaet this like a partially interactive fic, you tell me what you want to see in the next chapter and i'll put it in with what i'm writing! 


	4. Searching for him Part 2 The meeting

A.N. Please tell me who to pair tifa up with because my friend thinks Rude would work and my awesome reviewer vincents valentine thinks Reno or obviously Vincent and I love all of these so I have no idea which one to do so please pick one and give me idea's aof what I should do in the next chapter please give me an idea.Thanks and r n r!!  
  
Ch.4 searching part.2  
  
Tifa's P.O.V  
  
I finally got into the Forgotten City and it was only a matter of time before I get to Aeris burial. I hope that Cloud is there the sooner I get there the sooner I can get home and get back to my life. I know I've only been traveling for a couple of weeks but it's tearing me up inside not knowing if he loves me or not, if he refuses to come back I don't know what I would do.  
  
Finally I'm here at last, I need Cloud to be here.....oh there he is, but he's leaving, I have to be quiet i'm still not sure whether or not I'm ready to talk to him yet  
  
Clouds P.O.V  
  
I know that aeris said that she'd be here after everything was over, after we defeated Sephiroth and after she sacrificed herself to save all of us. I need to keep looking, I need to find her, I know I'm in love with her.  
  
Reno, Rude and Elena's P.O.V  
  
"Reno, hurry you're ass up!" "Shut up Elena, I'm goin as fast as I can!" "Yeah you're going at a quick pace of walking as possibly slow as you can go" "Whatever Elena" "Calm down Scarlet" "excuse me?" "you sound like a whiny old executive" "yur pissin me off Elena" "Would you guys please shut up!!" "Whoa calm down Rude don't blow a gasket!" "Reno I've honestly had enough of you're crap right now!I'm tired hungry and don't want to deal with you're shit right now!" "Ok sorry geez" "Yeah I still don't know why we have to do this!" "Because Elena, Reeve wants to know where Tifa is" "Yeah I bet you don't mind you have to hugest crush on her forever too" "Don't laugh Reno you know you want her too" "Ha you're blushing!" "Shut up Elena I am not blushing" "Whaterver believe what you want to believe" "you guys be quiet were at a good place to camp so lets stop and eat ok" "Ok sounds good"  
  
Tifa's P.O.V  
  
Where is he going? He can't be leaving I have to talk to him. "Cloud!!, Cloud!!" "Tifa what are you doing here?" "Looking for you, I need to talk to you" "Why do you think I left Tifa? It was to get away from that, that constant nagging and you always needing to know what I'm doing, where I am!" "I was just.." "Just what? I don't' need you I don't even want to talk to you, jus..just leave me alone"  
  
I just walked away I didn't know what to say, I just knew I had to get out of there and as quickly as possible, I just needed to get away from him. At this moment I knew I needed someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright, how I wish Barrett or Reeve even Reno would be good right now, I need someone.  
  
Rude's P.O.V  
  
They finally shut up. It was definitely the highlight of my day. Except for the fact that I have to stay watch by the fire just incase something happened the most unlikely thing. Wait what was that, I just heard something in the trees by the tent. "Reno, Elena, I'm just going to go check something out ok" "Sure Rude"  
  
I saw something by the trees after I had been walking in the woods for about 10 minutes all I could see was a black shape just barely illuminated by the moon, then I heard crying and someone just talking to empty space, the voice sounded familiar, then they turned around.  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
Review!! 


End file.
